


The Best People in Life are Free

by cherry2gum3



Series: The Best People in Life are Free [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Drabble Collection, M/M, Song fics
Language: 日本語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:40:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28193358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry2gum3/pseuds/cherry2gum3
Summary: 短編集。1.I'd lie  JenoxRenjun2.Wonderland SungchanxShotaro3.Love Story JaeminxRenjun🆕
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Kim Jungwoo, Huang Ren Jun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Mark Lee, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Jung Sungchan/Osaki Shotaro, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Jeno, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Nakamoto Yuta, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Liu Yang Yang/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Moon Taeil/Nakamoto Yuta, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le, Qian Kun/Zhong Chen Le, Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Series: The Best People in Life are Free [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001589
Kudos: 28





	1. I'd lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ジェンロン、大学生、素直になりたくてなれないロンジュンと運転免許とったばかりのジェノ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一個目からアルバム未収録の曲です
> 
> [I'd lie](https://youtu.be/MFyGpaBSYNo)

ジョーマローンの香水を振りかければ、最後にもう一度鏡を確認してエレベーターを下りる。スマホの画面には「ついたよ」とジェノから来てるから、既読だけ付けてワクワクしているのを隠しながらマンションのエントランスを抜けた。道路には見慣れない車が一台。

ジェノが免許を取ったから車で隣の街にできた新しいモールに連れてってくれるって言うんだ。それだけでどれだけ僕が有頂天になるか知りもしないよね。

「まだ下手くそだから、念のため後ろに乗って欲しいんだけど。助手席が一番危ないって言うでしょ」

運転席に座ったまま言うジェノ。僕からすれば助手席がこんなに魅力的に見えたのは初めてなのに。

「事故る前提で言うなよ。じゃ、安全運転でよろしく」

ふざけて言いながら助手席に座ればジェノはまだ何か言いたげだけど、僕がシートベルトを付けるのを見れば眉を下げて諦めている。平和主義なジェノは言い争いは好まないから。免許取り立ての男子大生なんてかっこつける奴がほとんどなのに、少しでも心配してくれたことが嬉しくて仕方ないけど、ジェノには言わない。

もちろんタクシー運転手のようなスムーズさはないけど、決して下手では無かった。

「それで昨日イェウンヌナが初めて家に彼氏連れてきてさ」

他愛のない話題が転々とする中も僕はジェノの横顔を盗み見る。昨晩の話をしてくれるジェノの運転姿に見惚れていないことがバレてないといいんだけど多分気付いてないな。なんでも見抜く洞察力がある人なのに僕の気持ちだけは全く気付いてないんだから。

「イケメンだった？」

「ん～思ったよりはマシだったけど、あんま好きじゃなかった」

そうそう、ジェノのお姉さんはめちゃくちゃ美人。そしてジェノはああ見えて過保護で少しシスコン気味。

信号が赤になれば、左手を髪に通しながら僕の方を見てクスリと笑った。

「全然良さが分かんないや。俺は絶対恋に落ちないな～って改めて思ったし」

僕も笑い返した。どうかそんなジェノが間違ってることを願って。

ジェノはなんにも知らないんだ。ジェノが面白くない冗談を言ってても僕が笑ってしまう理由なんて知るはずない。本人が面白いだろうって思って言ったんだろうなって思うと可愛く思えるから。これがドンヒョクだったらおもんな！って言ってやるけど、ジェノが目を細めて笑いながら言ってきたら僕はどうにもできない。ジェノのお父さん譲りの糸目になっちゃう優しい笑顔に何よりも弱いから。

今ⅭⅮに合わせて口ずさんでる曲は高校生のころからジェノが好きな曲だから、僕も全部歌詞覚えてる。

「ついたら何したい？」

「なんか楽器屋さんがあるらしいから見てみたいんだよね」

みんな知らないけどジェノはギターが弾けるんだ。エレキじゃなくてアコギってところが僕は好き。

「新しいギター買うの？」

「まさか、まだそんなお金ないよ。でも見てるだけで楽しいじゃん？」

僕からしたらそうでもないけど、お店で試しにジェノが何か弾いてくれるのを想像すればやっぱり楽しい気もした。アプリの通知が来て、膝に置いてたスマホの画面が光れば今日の日付が目に入る。３月２５日。

「あ、でもお前来月誕生日じゃん」

ジェノは僕と同じ２３日産まれ。僕の方が一ヶ月早く産まれたけど。

「なに？ロンジュナ、ギター買ってくれるの？」

冗談交じりに言うジェノに鼻を鳴らす。本心を言えばジェノの喜んだ顔が見れるならお金も惜しくないし、買ってもいいと思う。でも親友の誕生日に金欠の大学生がギターを買うなんていくらジェノでも僕の気持ちに気が付いちゃう気がする。

「んなわけないだろ」

「ですよね～」

「あ、てか映画館ついてるよ。何か観ようよ」

「お、いいね」

スマホで行先の情報を見ながら僕たちが間に合いそうな時間にやってる映画を探す。最近泣けると話題の映画だ。でもジェノは泣かないだろうな。ジェノは絶対に人に泣いている姿を見せないからさ。僕が誰にもジェノと付き合いたいと願ってる姿を見せないのと同じだ。

無事駐車を済ませればジェノはふうと大きく息を吐いた。

「あ～緊張した」

「そんな風には見えなかったけど」

ジェノは首を振ってる。

「するよ。親を乗せるのとはまた別の緊張感。ロンジュニには分かんないか～」

長時間の運転で強張った体を解すために伸びているジェノ。ジェノは無意識にこういうこと言うし、僕は考えすぎちゃうし。

「ちょっと斜めだな」

誤魔化すために少しだけ斜めな駐車を指摘する。ジェノは「駐車難しいんだってば」とか言ってるけど正直僕そんなこと気にしてない。

オープンしたばかりだから、人は結構いた。

「わ、あれいいね」

ジェノが指さすマネキンは春らしい薄手の青いデニムジャケットを着ていた。ジェノは絶対に似合う。ジェノは青が好きだし、おまけに着こなす。まあジェノに似合わない色を見たことがないんだけど。

「着てみたら？」

代わりに今ジェノが着てるコーデュロイのジャケットを持っておいてあげる。温かいしほんのりジェノの柔軟剤のいい香り。ジェノあんまり香水付けないからな。

「ん～着心地はいいけどあんま似合ってないからやっぱやめとこうかな」

鏡に映る自分を見ながら言うジェノに僕と別の物が見えてるのか疑ってしまう。僕に見えるのは世界で一番デニムジャケットが似合ってる人なんだけど、、、

「別にそんなことはないと思うけど」

「そう？」

「うん、」

似合ってるよ。かっこいいよ。心の中で何度も叫んだ言葉は全く喉元を通って出てこないんだから不思議だ。

映画は結局チケットをギリギリの時間に買ったから前の方しか空いてなくて、悲しい物語以上に見上げるせいで首が痛くて泣きそうだった。でもジェノと観れたからいいかな。

優しいくせに感受性は豊かじゃないからか、映画もあまり感動しなかったらしい。ジェノ物事を白か黒で判断するところあるもんな。

そして結局ジェノはジャケットを買わなかった。僕がちゃんと素直に似合ってるよって言えたら買ってたんだろうか。正直ジェノは何を着ていてもかっこいい。かっこよくないジェノを見たことがない。

僕がそんな風に思ってるって全くジェノは知らないけど。誰も知らないから。

「僕も夏休みに免許取って次は交代で運転してもっと遠く行こ」

帰り道は少し混んでいた。

「いいね〜ドライブ。ジェミニたちも呼ぶ？」

信号の光が顔に少し反射したジェノ。思わず唇を噛み締めてしまう。そりゃドライブなんて多ければ多い方が楽しいに決まってる。でも違うんだよ。

「...その時にあいつらも免許取ってたらな」

「はは、そうだね。ドンヒョギなんて運転しないでずっと後ろで歌ってそうだもん」

「邪魔じゃん」

半分冗談で半分本気で言ってしまう。いや別にいいんだけどさ。

「うわ、言っとこ。ロンジュニがドンヒョガ邪魔って言ってたって〜」

ケラケラ笑うジェノに釣られて僕も笑っちゃう。冗談だよな？ドンヒョクは誰よりも勘が鋭いからいつかあいつにはバレちゃう気がするんだ。ジェミンもいつかは知ると思う。静かにずっとみんなのこと観察してるから。

知らないでいるのはジェノだけ。

僕が朝起きて一番に考えることがジェノだって知らないから。教えるわけないから。

そして身支度をしたら鏡を見ながら今日こそはもっと素直になれることを願うんだ。いつも上手く行かないんだけど。

やっぱりジェノの誕生日には今日のジャケットを買おうかな。そして渡す時には似合ってたってちゃんと伝えよう。そうしよう。

心地よいドライブも終わり。マンションの前で車をアイドリングさせるジェノ。

「次は僕が運転するから」

「えーでもロンジュニが免許取るの夏休みでしょ。まだまだ先じゃん」

「まあそうだけど」

「ならやっぱそれまでは俺の運転だね」

にこにこと言うジェノに心臓が飛び跳ねるけど無視して車を降りる。

「運転おつかれ」

「はーい」

僕がこれ以上何か言うのを待ってる顔。こういう時だけ一瞬本当は僕の気持ち分かってるのかな？って思っちゃうけど、違うんだろうな。

「おやすみ」

手を振ってドアを閉じれば、チェンジレバーをドライブに入れてもう一度僕に手を振って車を発進させる。

本当はジェノの顔見てると息の仕方忘れるからさっきみたいに喋れなくなるんだ。そのことを教えてあげられたらな。

だってジェノのことを聞かれたら、僕なんだって答えられるんだ。誕生日も、好きな色も、好きな曲も、美人なお姉さんのことも、笑顔はお父さん似なことも、人前で絶対泣かないことも。

でももしジェノのこと好きなの？って聞かれたら、

  
  


僕は嘘を答えると思う。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [マシュマロ](https://marshmallow-qa.com/cherry2gum3?utm_medium=url_text&utm_source=promotion)🍒


	2. Wonderland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 不思議の国（？？）に迷い込んだソンチャンとショウタロ。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> おもしろくもなんでもないギャグ？？？？？？
> 
> アルバム『1989』のボーナストラック[Wonderland](https://youtu.be/YXspld9F7-A)から。

  
  
  


気付いた時には落ちていた。

底の見えない穴。上を見上げてもどこから落ちてきたのか分からない。見えるのはただ一つ。一人。

同じように混乱した顔で落ちるショウタロウヒョン。僕は思わず手を伸ばした。届きそうで届かない。

やがて手が重なって、落ちながらも手を握り返されるのを感じれば不思議と安心してしまう。

どうしてこんな真っ暗な場所にいるのだろう。体中にアドレナリンが走るのを感じながらなんとか思い出そうとする。

瞬く光。驚いて僕たちは間違った場所で曲がったみたいだ。

そうしてこの穴に落ちたんだ。きっとそうだ。

何も言わずに僕にしがみつくヒョン。こうして頼ってくれるなら少しでも長くこの穴の中にいたいと感じてしまうのだから、強欲かもしれない。

周りを見れば真っ暗だった穴に光が注いだ。

明るい。

沢山の絵。真っ赤な部屋、、消防車、風船ガム、、飛行機？全てがアンバランスだ。額縁に飾られた沢山の絵が僕たちがどうすることもできずに落っこちるのを見守っている。

ポフっと音を立てて底につく。痛くなかった。ただ全てが歪んで見えた。真っ直ぐなのはヒョンだけ。

僕たちは何も言わずに手を取り合って、唯一の出口まで歩いた。それはそれは小さな扉。僕もヒョンも背は高い方だ。通れるわけがなかった。

そこからは何もかもが幻想的で、空想的で、おとぎ話の中に迷い込んだ感覚でありながらもどこか身に覚えがあるデジャブ感に体からマインドまで全てを支配されていた。

小さすぎる扉の「僕が小さいんじゃない、お前たちが大きすぎるんだ！」と八重歯を見せながら叫ぶドアノブ。「僕を飲んで♡」と突然現れたテーブルの上に置かれた瓶。テーブルの下に隠れていたこれまた「仕方ねーな、僕を食べたいなら食べなよ」と煩いチョコボール。

縮んだり巨大化したりの繰り返しなのに何故か僕に比べて全て楽しそうに笑うタロヒョン。その大きな黒目は純粋で守ってあげたくなるのに決して僕を必要としていないのが伝わってきて胸が苦しかった。

僕がどうすれば体のサイズが戻るか考えている間も、タロヒョンは「ハジマ～僕にかまうな！おくれるだろ～」と困り眉でどこかに急ぐ白うさぎをキャッキャ言って追おうとしている。

きっと僕たちは不思議の国を見つけてしまったんだ。

迷い込んでしまって事態は最悪だと言うのに、ヒョンがいてくれるからそうでもないのかもと楽観視しそうになる。

１０センチほどの高さになってしまったままこの不思議の国を彷徨うのは僕にとっては恐ろしいことだった。元々背は高い方だったのに、世界はもっともっと大きくて、こんなにも自分がちっぽけに感じてしまうのは始めてなんだ。それでも隣のヒョンは見た目に反して僕よりもずっと肝が据わってて、憧れる気持ちと共に自分自身が情けなくなる感情を抑えられなかった。

ビルほどの高さの草むらを歩いているとキノコの上でもくもくとタバコを吸う芋虫に出会った。にこりと笑う頬にはえくぼがあって、「キノコ食べていいよ」とガサツな手つきでキノコの一部を投げられた。

なんとそのキノコが僕たちの体のサイズを元通りにする鍵だった。けれど礼を言える前に芋虫は美しい桃色の蝶々になって飛び立っていった。

この先どこへ進めば良いのか分からないまま森を進めば、全くもって似つかないけど「双子」を名乗る二人組に出会った。道を聞いても声を揃えて言いたいらしい決まり文句が「チョンジの～」と「ジチョンの～」で揃わずに口喧嘩している。

「どっちでもいいのにね」と笑うタロヒョンに、僕の中で渦巻いていた苛立ちもスッと消えてしまった。これほど全てが不合理な世界にいるのに、全てが懐かしく思えてしまう。不思議だ。

結局道を教えてくれたのはプカプカと宙に浮かぶ口が裂けそうなほど大きく微笑むチェシャ猫だった。

「ところで君たちは恋人なの～？」

猫というよりウサギ顔な猫の質問に僕は硬直してしまう。タロヒョンは「ちがうちがう」と手を振ってるけど思わずその手を掴んでしまいたくなる。事実なのに、事実を受け入れるのが辛いこと、知らないんだ。

「ワオ、セクシー」とわざとらしく眉毛を動かして僕らの間を通り抜けるチェシャ猫は、道を教えた代わりにと言って先ほど出会った双子の居場所を聞いてきた。来た道を指させば「かわいかったでしょ？僕が産んだの」と嬉しそうに消えていった。意味が分からなかったけれどここじゃ全てが狂ってるんだ。きっと正解が正解じゃない世界だから。

言われた通りの道を辿っていると音楽が聞こえてきた。ヒョンと一緒に音の聞こえる先を覗くとそこには誕生日会のようなお茶会をしている男と野うさぎがいた。久々に見る人間の男にホッとして僕たちは急いだ。

「「すみません、」」

二人で声をかければぴょこぴょこっとこちらを向く頭。

「なんて格好だ！これは僕のファッションエバリュエーションが必要だな」

派手なハットをかぶった高身長な男に見下ろされる。思わず顔をヒョンと見合わせた。服の評価をされに来たわけではないのに。

話を聞いてみるとこのお茶会は「何でもない日」を祝っているとか。勝手に野うさぎの誕生日だと思っていたけれど、「こいつ八月生まれだよ」と帽子男の肩に乗る小さなネズミに説明された。いつからいたのかは覚えていないけど帽子男はこのネズミを「ハニー」と呼ぶ。それのどこが面白かったのか分からないけれど、野うさぎはうさぎなのにカモメのような眉を上げて、体全体を揺らして笑っていた。

紅茶に合わない酷い見た目の目玉焼きを差し出されても僕は食欲が出なかった。それなのにタロヒョンはパクパクと食べていて、危なっかしい。毒が入っていなかったとしてもまた小さくなるかもしれないのに！。

結局目玉焼きはただ出来が酷いだけで味は「普通」の目玉焼きだった。そしてこの世界を出るヒントは全く得られなかったので、僕たちは「ごちそうさまでした」とだけ伝えて庭を出た。

それからどれ程歩いたか分からない。大きなお城が目に入った。

「王様なら僕たちを助けてくれるかも」

目を輝かせて言うタロヒョンに僕も少しの希望を抱いた。門の前まで歩けば「大変だ」と声を揃えて走る兵士たちに囲まれる。その兵士たちを見るとギョッとしてしまう。全員が同じ綺麗でひよこの様な可愛らしい顔をした男の肖像画を抱えて走っているのだから。

「なに持ってるんだろう」

僕に囁くタロヒョンに答える前に一人の兵士が肖像画を持ったまま派手に転んだ。思わず僕とヒョンはその兵士に手を伸ばした。

「大丈夫ですか？」

けれど運の悪いその兵士は凛々しい眉を上げて顔を振っている。不憫な人だ。怪我したわけではないけれど抱えていたものを落としてしまったところを目撃されていたのだ。

「ウィン子たまの肖像画落とすとかどういうつもり？」

「申し訳ございませんキング、、、」

キングと呼ばれた男は大きな目でその兵士を睨んだけれど直ぐに気を取り直して僕たちを見つめた。

「見かけない顔やな。ここの子？」

恐怖で黙ったまま首を振ればこの国の「王」は僕たちを食事に招待してくれた。今回ばかりはタロヒョンも緊張しているのか微かに震えていた。だから僕はチャンスを逃さずにその手を握った。

城の庭を通り抜ければ耳に薔薇をかけた美しすぎる庭師や、元気な大型犬や小型犬、それから何故かロバとそのしつけを任された男がいた。何故かその男の方が動物のおもちゃにされているみたいだった。

中は更に奇妙で、先ほどの肖像画の男の彫刻や絵画が並んでいた。

お城の食卓は「何でもない日」を祝うお茶会の何倍も豪華だった。けれどそんなこと以上に先ほどから何度も目にしていたひよこ顔の男張本人と、その男の真横で顔をニタニタとさせながらケーキを頬張る小柄なもう一人の「キング」が気になって仕方なかった。

「文句なしに君らもウィン子たまが世界一美しいと思うやろ」

ウィン子たまと呼ばれた男はその発言に嫌そうに顔を顰めているけれど、横の月形のブローチを付けたもう一人の王は僕たちの反応を待っていた。

「そうですね」

愛想の良いタロヒョンは直ぐにそう言って目の前のクッキーに手を伸ばした。それを聞けば二人の王は満足そうにしているけど直ぐに二人の視線は僕に移った。僕の反応を待っているから固唾をのむ。僕は感情を隠すのが苦手だ。

もちろん、目の前にいる「ウィン子たま」は文句なしに驚くほど綺麗で、かっこよくて、完璧な顔だと思った。

でも僕にとっての一番はそんな美しい人でも塗り替えることができないんだ。

「あの、、僕はそうは思いません」

広すぎる部屋がいきなり静まり返った。

「「なんだって？」」

王様二人の声が重なって僕を責め立てた。けれど僕は嘘を付けないんだ。

「僕にとってはタロヒョンが一番なので、、、」

小声で言った。けれど沈黙の中でそれは煩すぎるほどだった。

突然部屋の扉が開いたかと思いきや大量の兵士とその先頭に朝見た白うさぎが入ってきた。

「この国でウィンウィン様以外の美を過大評価することは法によってきつく禁じられています」

うさぎの癖して眼鏡をかけてテーブルの上に立って法を読む白うさぎが馬鹿馬鹿しくなってくる。

「そんなの知らない。こんなの狂ってる。全部全部狂ってるよ」

我慢できなくなって立ち上がった。

「ソンチャナ、、」

頭に血が上った僕をなだめるように手を握ってくる。でもそれが引き金となってしまった。

「ウィンウィンより美しいものなんてないよ、」

「だから消えてもらうよ」

二人の王が指を鳴らせばタロヒョンの体は浮かび上がった。

「ヒョン！」

けれどダメだった。どんなに手を伸ばしても届かなくて、ヒョンは瞬く間にその場で消えた。

  
  
  


おかしい

こんなの夢だ、

全部夢、

  
  


全部全部狂った夢なんだ

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


「‐チャナ、、、ソンチャナ、起きて、もう出る時間だよ」

目を開けばタロヒョンがいた。

宿舎だ。

目を擦って何度か瞬きした。あれは全て夢だったのだろうか。

混乱した。白昼夢？

全てが狂ってたのに全てがリアルだった。

  
  
  


今日は２３人全員でのコンテンツの撮影。練習室に集まったメンバーを見渡すと全てがピンと来た。

僕とタロヒョンは不思議の国に迷い込んでなんていないんだ。

ただ僕たちは慣れない世界に二人で入り込んだ。それはそれは不思議で少し恐ろしい芸能界。

経験値の異なる個性豊かな仕事仲間に囲まれている現場。

ちっぽけに感じることも不安なこともまだまだ多い。

だけど隣を見れば僕の隣にはヒョンがいた。

ヒョンが側にいてくれるなら、これ以上に望むことなんて何もない。

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> どこが短編やねんって感じですね。
> 
> キャラクター雑ですみません💦
> 
> 誰が誰かわかりましたか？  
> [マシュマロ](https://marshmallow-qa.com/cherry2gum3?utm_medium=url_text&utm_source=promotion)🍒
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/home)


	3. Love Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 町で一番裕福なロンジュンと二番目に裕福なジェミン。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> アルバム「Fearless」から[Love Story](https://youtu.be/8xg3vE8Ie_E)です。
> 
> そして自分の曲の権利を奪われていたテイラーが権利を取り戻した再録版が[Love Story(Taylor's version)](https://youtu.be/aXzVF3XeS8M)です♡
> 
> このお話の世界では同性が結婚するのも普通のことです。私がそう決めたから😌

コンっと静かな寝室に響く音。

  
  


コンッ....

僕は直ぐにベッドから出て手に石油ランプを持って、鏡に映る自分の反射を確かめた。

窓に当たる小石の小さな音は僕達二人だけの合図。そっと部屋の戸を開けて忍び足で通路を進む。両親が眠っている寝室の前は特に静かに、息を殺して、また数歩先にある使用人の部屋の前も静かに静かに。

町で一番大きな屋敷に住んでいるからこそ、庭も広い。でも僕はそんな広い庭を抜けて君に会いに行く。

胸元の広く開いた白いシャツがランプの明かりで見えた途端足を早めた。でも決して走りはしない。少しの物音も恐れてしまう。二人でいるのが両親に知られてしまえば僕たちは生きていけないんだから。

「会いたかった」

広い肩に比べて細すぎる腰を抱きしめて言えば小さく笑うジェミンの声が僕の鼓膜をじんわり刺激する。

「一昨日会ったばかりでしょ」

顔を覗いて囁いてくるジェミンの唇に目線を下ろすと直ぐに口付けてしまう。低くて蕩けそうな声以上に甘い唇。

「最後に会ったのがいつでも僕はそこのバルコニーでずっと待ってるよ」

「待たせてごめんね」

「...どこにも行かないで」

何度同じ言葉を口にしたか分からない。そしてその答えが僕やジェミンにコントロールできることではないと知っている。だからこそジェミンに毎回「行かないで」と囁いて引き止めようとしてしまう僕は狡いのかもしれない。でも心に嘘はつけないんだ。

何も言わない代わりに僕の手の甲にキスを落としてジェミンは僕をベンチにまで導いた。

「初めて出会った日のこと覚えてる？」

僕の膝に頭を乗せたまま聞くジェミン。そんなサラサラの髪の毛に指を通しながら僕は目を閉じた。

「目を閉じる度に思い出すよ」

生まれて初めて親に連れて行かれた町の舞踏会。僕は十六歳だった。この日のためにダンスのレッスンだってしたのに、おばあちゃんの形見の真珠のネックレスをつけている目の前の女の子では無くて人混みの中をかき分けるように通り抜けていくジェミンを僕はじっと見つめていた。

目が合うと挨拶してくれた十六歳のジェミンを見たあの時の僕は知らなかった。僕たちがこんな風になるなんて。

曲が始まると自然と僕たちはお互いに引き寄せられた。ジェミンももちろん僕同様にダンスをこの日のために習っていたけど、二人ともが男性パートを習っていたからいざ男二人で踊るのはぎこちなかった。それなのに夢のような顔をしたジェミンに夢心地。

夢は直ぐに破られたけど。

僕たち二人が踊っているのを目撃した父親は直ぐにジェミンを僕から引き剥がして「私の息子に近づくな」と言い放った。

この町で一番裕福な家は僕の家系。

そしてその次がナ家。僕の曾お祖父さんの頃からファン家と富を争っている家系。ジェミンはナ家の一人息子だった。僕がファン家の一人息子なのと同じ。

いずれは僕たちが家を継いで競い合わなければいけないということ。

幼い僕たちはそんなこと気にしなかった。親の目を盗めばジェミンの耳に囁いた。

「ジェミン、二人きりになれるところに僕を連れ去ってよ」

こうしてジェミンは僕を二人きりになれる場所に連れ出してくれた。そして二人だけで会う約

束をして、それが繰り返され、習慣となった。

家族はもちろん、町の人に僕たち二人が笑顔で一緒にいる所を見られるわけにはいかなかった。こんなにも小さな町。貴族階級は町の有名人だ。嫌い合ってるはずのファン家とナ家の一人息子達が誰にも見つからないことを信じて草むらで愛し合ってるなんて知られたら僕たちは終わりだ。

ただ他の若い子たちと同じように愛し合ってるだけなのに僕たちは罪深いことをしているような気にならなければいけないんだ。

どうして同じ人間なのに他の男の子や女の子のように恋愛を思い切り楽しんではいけないのだろう。どうして僕たちだけ隠れていないとならないのだろう。僕たちだけ恋を至難のように抱え込んでいる気がする。

でも一つ分かることがある。

僕たちの恋は難しい、でも本物だ。

  
  


子供の頃に母親に読み聞かせしてもらったお姫様と王子様の恋の物語と僕たちの物語は決して重ならないかもしれない。

だけど僕の人生でジェミンは僕だけの王子様だし、僕もジェミンだけの王子様なんだ。僕たちが誰と結婚しようと。

  
  
  


「しばらく会えなくなる」

ジェミンの声で膝の上から見上げてくる瞳を見つめ返した。

「いつまで？」

指を絡めて聞いてもジェミンの顔は寂しそうな笑みを見せるだけだった。

「正直分からない。長いかも」

「そう。僕はずっとここで待ってるよ」

  
  
  
  
  


そうして僕はジェミンを待った。

三日、五日、一週間、二週間、四週間。

手紙さえも送りあえないというのに一月も離れていると気が狂いそうだった。

ずっと待ってる。そう誓ったけど待ちくたびれたのも事実。

あと三週間で僕の二十歳の誕生日だというのに。伝統通り二十歳になれば結婚相手を見つけなければいけないんだ。最初から知っていたことだけど、いざ制限時間か近づいてきて、愛していない人と結ばれる未来を思うと悲しくなる。

本当にジェミンは会いに来てくれるのだろうか。

僕が他の誰かのものになってしまう前に会いに来てくれないだろうか。

  
  
  


誕生日まで一週間。結婚相手を決めるまで一週間。ジェミンが結婚前に会いに来てくれる希望はほぼ無いに等しくなっていた。

  
  
  
  


誕生日まで一日。使用人が部屋の戸をノックした。

「お客様がお見えですよ」

微笑んで言われるけど正直誰にも会いたくなかった。散々花嫁、花婿候補の人に会わされ続ける日々が続いたのだから。それに昨日で最後だと思っていたんだけど。今日中に今まで会った六人の中から選びなさいと言われていたはずだった。

螺旋階段を降りると両親が何故か玄関の前で話していた。変だ。両親が客がいる時に席を外すようなことはしないのに。

「ロンジュン、」

母に名前を呼ばれると、未来の結婚相手に会う前の身だしなみの最終確認を普段通りされるのかと思った。でも違ったんだ。

「あなたの客はお庭にいるわ」

不思議だった。庭で挨拶なんてすることない。それに庭は僕にとって大切な場所。ジェミン以外の人とそこを共有したくないんだ。

何故か一言も発さずに渋い顔をしている父は無視して、庭に出た。

  
  


こんなに広い庭なのに庭のどこにいるか聞くのを忘れてた。でもそんな必要も無かった。

見慣れた白いブラウスが見えれば僕は周りなんて気にせずに走っていた。

「ジェミン、助けて」

何度も復唱しながら触れる距離にまで着けばジェミンに抱きしめられるのを感じた。

「助けてよ、、ずっと独りで寂しかったんだから」

「独りにしてごめんね」

滑稽なやり取りだった。物理的に僕は一人ではなかったのだから。でも何人もの人と会っていても独りでいることには変わり無かった。誰ひとりジェミンでは無いのだから。

「ずっと待ってたのに来ないから、、もう来ないのかと思った」

「ごめんね、僕もロンジュンと同様に結婚相手選びが大変だったんだ」

その言葉に思わず抱きしめていた体を引き離してしまう。いつかはこうなると知っていたのに、いざ現実を目の前にすると銃に撃たれたような衝撃と心の痛みで泣きたくなった。

現実、現実、現実。

財力を競い合う家系同士に生まれた僕たちは富を保つために結婚するんだ。子供の頃から知っていたことでもいざ愛する人の口から聞かされるのは辛すぎて耳をちぎり落としてしまいたくなる。

現実、現実、現実？

よく考えればジェミンが今堂々と僕の庭にいるのは現実としておかしいことだ。

使用人や両親がジェミンを客として扱っているのも僕の知る現実としておかしい。

ジェミンが結婚する悲しみと同時に混乱が生まれて僕は今どんな顔をしているか分からない。

  
  


でもジェミンは口角を完璧な角度に上げて一歩下がった。ズボンの中身を探っているのかと思えばジェミンは僕から一度もアイコンタクトを崩すことなくひざまずいた。

僕が反応できる前に口と、真っ赤な箱を開けるジェミン。中には銀色の指輪が一つ座っていた。

「ロンジュン、僕と結婚してほしい」

全部僕の都合のいい脳が作り上げた妄想だろうか。そう思ってしまうまま開いた口を両手で押さえた。

「もう独りにしないから」

「でも、、親が、」

「僕が両家の両親に頼み込んだんだ。町で一番と二番の金持ちが争うより、一緒になった方がお互いにとって得だって証明したんだ。そして何よりも僕と君がこの町で一番愛し合ってるって話もしたから」

信じられなかった。このためにジェミンは一ヶ月以上会いに来れなかったのだ。そして僕が結婚相手を決めなければいけない前日に再び現れた。

「お願い、はいって言って」

期待を込めた煌めく瞳で見つめられればしっかりと頷いた。

「ジェミンと結婚したいに決まってるでしょ」

太陽よりも眩しい笑顔で薬指に指輪を通されて、見つめてしまう。よく見るとジェミンの薬指にも指輪がついていた。気づかなかったなんて馬鹿だな。

あまりの幸せで笑いながら思い切り抱きつけば草の上に倒れ込んでしまう。

「痛いよ、、未来の旦那さんは大事にしないと」

背中を擦りながら言うジェミンの唇を思い切り塞いでやった。もう一生離れなくてもいいんだ。それを思うと離れたくなくて、酸素が必要になるまでただひたすらに口付けを交わし続けた。どちらかが笑い始めて離れてしまうけどまた直ぐに再開する。

  
  
  
  


これが僕とジェミンの恋の物語。

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 元々ジェミロンは[ Lover](https://youtu.be/-BjZmE2gtdo)で書く予定だったんですが、テイラーにやられました....
> 
> [マシュマロ](https://marshmallow-qa.com/cherry2gum3?utm_medium=url_text&utm_source=promotion)🍒
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/home)


End file.
